jenns_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Regional Pokédex
A regional Pokédex (Japanese: regional Pokédex) is a Pokédex order specific to a certain region of the Pokémon world. Rather than chronicle all known Pokémon as does the National Pokédex, a regional Pokédex serves to list those Pokémon native to the region, usually starting with the starter Pokémon and its evolutions, followed by the starter and its evolutions, and the starter and its evolutions, then continuing through the rest of the Pokémon native to the region. Legendary Pokémon of the region are typically placed near the end, while the very last slot or few slots are occupied by special Pokémon not normally encountered. A regional Pokédex will often place newly released evolutions and pre-evolutions near their base form, no matter how much distance is between them in the National Pokédex. For example, in the National Pokédex, falls at #190, with its evolution at #424. In the Sinnoh region's Pokédex, however, they are #063 and #064, respectively. Capturing all Pokémon in a regional Pokédex will cause the Game Freak developers in-game to award the player with a diploma in Generation I, Generation II, and Generation III. Completing the National Pokédex awards another diploma in Generation III. In Generation IV, seeing every Pokémon in the Sinnoh region's Pokédex allows the player to receive the upgrade to National mode from Professor Oak. In later Generations, the Oval Charm and the Shiny Charm are awards for seeing and catching all non-Event Pokémon. So far, only the Sinnoh region's original Pokédex does not naturally include all of the new Pokémon released in that generation. In , new evolved species of Pokémon such as and were excluded from the listing, despite having been introduced in that game. This may have been because those Pokémon (and their pre-evolved forms) were not obtainable until after obtaining the National Pokédex in-game; however, it caused the odd outcome of many Pokémon new to Generation IV not being in any regional Pokédex at all. This was remedied in with its updated Sinnoh Pokédex, which added all new Generation IV-introduced evolutions as well as their relatives, leaving out only certain Legendary Pokémon. Generally regional Pokédexes are in the order of how the developers intend the player to meet the included Pokémon within the main game, except for the Kanto and Johto Pokédexes which do not seem to match this pattern. The Pokédex order for the seven main regions of the Pokémon world are as follows: * Kanto Pokédex ( ): #001 - #151 * New Pokédex ( ): #001 - #251 ** Johto Pokédex ( ): #001 - #256 * Hoenn Pokédex ( ): #001 - #202 ** Hoenn Pokédex ( ): #001 - #211 * Sinnoh Pokédex ( ): #001 - #151 **Enhanced Sinnoh Pokédex ( ): #001 - #210 * Unova Pokédex ( ): #000 - #155 **New Unova Pokédex ( ): #000 - #300 * Kalos Pokédex ( ) ** : #001 - #153 ** : #001 - #153 ** : #001 - #151 * Alola Pokédex ( ): #001 - #302 ** Melemele Pokédex: A subset of 120 of the Alola Pokédex's 302 Pokémon ** Akala Pokédex: A subset of 130 of the Alola Pokédex's 302 Pokémon ** Ula'ula Pokédex: A subset of 130 of the Alola Pokédex's 302 Pokémon ** Poni Pokédex: A subset of 100 of the Alola Pokédex's 302 Pokémon The National Pokédex, which catalogs every Pokémon currently known, is as follows: * National Pokédex: ** : #001 - #151 ** : #152 - #251 ** : #252 - #386 ** : #387 - #493 ** : #494 - #649 ** : #650 - #721 ** : #722 - #802 In the series of spin-off games, Pokémon information is stored in the Browser, which acts similarly to a Pokédex for s. It is as follows: * Fiore Browser: R-001 - R-213 * Almia Browser: R-001 - R-267 * Oblivia Browser: R-001 - R-301 ** Past Oblivia Browser: N-001 - N-222 In Pokémon Colosseum and , the Strategy Memo acts as a Pokédex for Orre, listing Pokémon alphabetically. Non-native Pokémon From Generation III onward, Pokémon not native to a region which are obtained (such as through trading) before a game's regional Pokédex has been upgraded to National Mode will be displayed with ??? as their Pokédex number in the status screen instead of a regional Pokédex number. If caught from the wild (through hacking the game), the Pokédex registration screen will display different numbers dependent on the game: Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald display a number between 203 and 386, corresponding to the Pokémon's position in the National Pokédex minus those Generation I and Generation II Pokémon native to Hoenn (for example, is the first Pokémon not in the Hoenn Pokédex so its number appears as #203, while is #226, but Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew, and Sandslash appear in the Hoenn Pokédex and are skipped, making #227). Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen state only that the Pokémon's data has been registered, then skip straight to nicknaming the Pokémon, never displaying the Pokédex. Generation IV games instead display the registered Pokémon as #000 if it is outside of that game's regional Pokédex. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Pokédex Régional |de=Regionaler Pokédex |it=Pokédex Regionale |ko=지방도감 Jibang Dogam |es=Pokédex Regional }} See also * Pokédex Category:Equipment Category:Game mechanics it:Pokédex Regionale